User blog:BeastMan14/The Problem with Wolves and Snakes...
10/26/14 6:45 PM Jack O'Leary sat on his couch, watching a rerun of Adventure Time with his son Luke. His wife, Melanie, was making dinner in the other room. Suddenly, his phone rang. Stopping to ruffle Luke's hair, he stepped outside to answer it. "Hello?" "The Thieves are finished, Jack." Adreana replied. "Good. I'll let Greaves hear the news. Now, we can move ahead with the next step of things. Now that we're 270 men strong, I think it's time for a little war." Adreana sounded surprised,"With whom?" Jack grinned,"The Pythons. I think Alpha is gonna be happy to hear this one. As for you, Théo, and Phillip, you can begin making strikes. I'll get Dovev on the line soon. Have some fun." He hung up and went back inside. Fortunately, he didn't even miss the ending. *** The Python stepped outside of the bar, whistling as he walked to his car. The Pythons had sat the war out, but it had been satisfying to see the Princess dykes put in their place. A gang full of women. What a goddamn joke. He thought to himself. "Hey, dude! You forgot your ID!" The Python turned to see a young man with shaggy hair and an obnoxious smile run up, holding his card. "Huh? Hadn't even realized I forgot it. Thanks, kid." The Python took the card from the kid, and stopped to read it. Strangely, there was no picture, just the words "YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED." "What the-" was all he could grumble before he lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. Théo chuckled as he and Adreana, who disposed of the syringe, carried his unconscious body to their car. "Did you really have to write on the goddamned card?" "No, but it was funnier that way. Make sure you grab his phone for that Dovev guy." *** Phillip Caiphas surveyed a Python warehouse from the bushes, with the Draper brothers flanking him. "Alright, here's the plan. You two will head out front and distract them, while I go through the back and torch the shipment. Deal?" Rashad chuckled,"Almost too easy," and left the bushes, loudly whistling. Denzel yelled,"Excuse me, kind sir! I would like to discuss the shipments being brought out of here!" Gunshots rang out as the Pythons quickly noticed the intruders. Sneaking around the preoccupied guards, Phillip stepped inside to see two men in the process of loading up 50 pounds of what appeared to be cocaine. "Uh, hi?" Both men drew their pistols, but Phillip swiftly cut them down with his silenced Browning Hi-Power. Flicking on his lighter and throwing it into the pile, Phillip smiled as he watched the shipment burn. Stepping outside, he signaled to Denzel and Rashad, who laid down cover-fire as the trio slowly worked their way back to the car and quickly fled the scene. War had worked its way south, and it was clear it wasn't leaving anytime soon. Overall Casulties: *Mojave Pythons: 5 men killed, 1 man captured, shipment of drugs destroyed. Category:Blog posts